Alex
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: Helga disappears...
1. The Beginning

This is really not the best story I've written. Honestly, I wrote it last year and never came around to publishing it. I really tried to make it better and everything, so hey, if it sucks, sorry. I've done everything in my power to make it seem less crappy. This will be a multi-chapter-fic, and I'll be posting a chapter every week. I just let my imagination run free, so if something seems pointless, it probably is... Anyway, it's beta-read by my good friend and fellow AWESOME writer, Acosta perez jose ramiro! A big shoutout to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own this AWESOME show...

* * *

"Move it!" Helga snarled at the few unlucky high school students on her path. It was an average day at Hillwood High. Helga hadn't changed much, though she did ease the bullying to a more bearable level.

At 5"7, she was the bully of the juniors, but she was also the one who defended them against other bullies. She wasn't so bossy anymore, but people still did what she said. She was a born leader, though she never admitted it. She showed her soft side a little more, and in a twisted freaky way, everyone liked her.

She also had changed her looks, as her pink dress no longer fitted her; she had lost the bow on top of her head, but now wore it as a choker, and Helga's outfit consisted on baggy safari pants with a black t-shirt and black shoes, and her hair was in two loose ponytails. Her hair had also gotten longer, but she still had the unibrow. It marked her as H. G. P. and she liked it that way.

Helga looked scared and almost nervous all day, and the gang stared at her as she headed faster towards the cafeteria. Everyone shrugged and followed, Harold whining that he was hungry, as usual.

Helga entered the already full cafeteria and caught Lila's eyes, with a certain evil glint in them.

Helga knew this glint all too well. Lila wasn't who she said she was. Helga saw the redhead standing up from her seat and head towards her. Helga wanted to gag and roll her eyes, but she restrained herself, knowing well what the consequences were.

"Hello, _Helga,_" Lila sneered. Helga glared at her. "It's such a shame that the CIA somehow got a hold of what you have done…" Lila wickedly sighed. Helga knew she was teasing, and she also knew that it was the little miss perfect who had turned her in.

"You know, what I did wasn't so bad," Helga wasn't fazed at all. Lila snorted.

"If you think stealing from a museum wasn't so bad, then sure. You're a true angel," Lila mocked with a bitterly sweet tone.

"Is it only me who knows the sick person you really are?" Helga asked, evenly sour; Lila frowned at her tone.

"One more bad move, Pataki. I'm warning you. My daddy works at one of the C.I.A places. I dial one number and I'm done with you," Lila warned. Her face changed into a mockingly pitiful look. "Of course, your parents won't even care, would they?" She added bitterly.

Helga glared. She was just about to retort when the gang busted through the doors. They were heading to the two girls clearly fuming at each other. But Lila quickly went back to her oh-so-sweet accent, greeting them with a giddy smile. Helga couldn't take it.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Gerald smoothly asked, attaching his arm around Phoebe's waist. He had a dark jean on with a jersey and some sneakers. He settled for short hair since ninth grade, because the wind was irritating him a lot. He was 6'1.

Phoebe giggled with delight. Still the tenth grade brainy, she wore glasses that made her look more sophisticated, with a sweater and a short. She stood at 5'6, and she and Helga were still best friends.

"Oh so fine, Gerald, thank you ever so much for asking!" Lila gave them her fake smile, placing her hands behind her back. Helga was close to losing it, literally; she could feel her breakfast trying to escape through her throat, and she had to make an effort to keep it down.

Arnold smiled at his close friend. Lila rejected him so many times he finally gave up and settled for friends. He didn't want to lose her. (Gag)

Arnold was, along with the rest of the gang, the most popular in school. Everyone had respect for this group, and they liked it that way. Standing at 6'0, he was still the nicest guy there.

"How was your day?" Arnold paused and mentally kicked himself. "Uhh… I-I m-mean so far… I mean," Lila laughed like a little innocent girl.

"Oh, I'm having oodles of fun! Me and Helga here were just talking about how we were going to partner up for that report were doing in Biology, right, Helga?" Everyone's gaze turned to the blond girl before them.

"Helga and I," Phoebe automatically corrected. Lila rolled her eyes. Helga's left eye twitched.

Phoebe was just about to help her best friend out, but Helga finally spoke.

"Lila, you are such a _bitch_," Helga said. No teasing or sarcasm. Helga said it like it was a fact. Everyone gasped. Lila gasped too, but it was a fake gasp. Helga smirked. She knew Lila was cornered.

Lila stepped forward, everyone's eyes on the two girls, even some people that were just passing by. She hugged the Pataki girl. Helga scowled, now knowing that she looked like the bad girl and Lila like a saint. To everyone, the hug looked sweet and innocent, but it was far from that.

"Bad move, Pataki," Lila pinched a highly sensitive nerve while no-one was looking, and it caused Helga _pain_. "By the way, you're a whore," Lila released Helga from her bear hug and smiled sweetly.

"Helga-"Arnold tried. He thought that it was totally inappropriate for Helga to say such a nasty thing.

But he was interrupted by the sound of a slap. Helga had slapped Lila. Across the face and with enough force to leave a reddish spot. Everyone at the cafeteria stood still. Helga was fuming and she got even madder when Lila began getting fake tears in her eyes. But she could see the smirk playing across her face. She didn't make another move.

Everyone went to Lila and Helga took this chance to escape. She needed to. Arnold was just about to go after Helga, as he had never seen her in this kind of way before, but Phoebe stopped him.

"Let me. Lila… needs you right now," Phoebe turned to the exit where Helga went. Arnold gazed longingly, but then went to Lila, who suddenly got a 'cramp' in her stomach. Arnold made sure she was okay, but his mind kept wandering back to Helga and her behavior.

"Helga? Are you in here?" Phoebe asked quietly as she entered the girls' bathroom.

"Yeah Pheebs," Helga answered, coming out of a stall. "I'm here."

"Oh thank goodness!" Phoebe sighed relieved. "So, was that just one of your sweet dreams that everyone saw mentally in their heads three in the morning, or is it a deep desire that got unleashed?"

Helga chuckled, "the second one."

"Ah, of course," Phoebe nodded with a smile, "explanation?"

Helga sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

So Helga told Phoebe the whole story about Lila, including the Sawyer girl's behavior and the way she's manipulating Helga.

Phoebe gasped, "Really?"

"Yep," They walked out the bathroom and to the cafeteria. Helga sighed just before they went in.

"Just so ya know, after that slap, something bad will happen. I know it. So, whatever you do, don't worry 'bout me."

Phoebe became worried. Why was her best friend talking in circles? But she nodded.

"If something happens to me, promise you'll be patient. I'll be back, promise."

Phoebe was confused. "What?"

"Just! ... Do it, 'kay?" Helga lost her cool momentarily.

"Promising!"

They entered the cafeteria. The group of tenth graders waited for the two at their usual spot, everyone sourly looking at Helga. She sighed. Guess she'll have to apologize.

"Look, Lila. I'm sorry… Or somethin' like that," Helga rubbed the back of her neck, looking away uncomfortably.

Lila stood up. "Oh it is ever so alright, Helga," She calmly stated in a surprisingly low voice, but the look she gave Helga showed something else.

Everyone accepted that they had made truce and Helga sat next to Phoebe. She nervously looked at the windows and saw a FPC car outside. She abruptly stood up.

"What's the dealio witch'a, Helga?" Gerald asked, rising his eyebrow.

Helga stuttered and climbed out of her seat. Phoebe stood up too, which made Gerald stand up, making Arnold do the same.

Helga looked at Phoebe. They all heard a faint whisper, but couldn't make out what she'd said.

"Remember what I said!" Helga walked backwards, before running out the cafeteria, exiting the school building and disappearing into an alley. She could hear Phoebe scream her name, but she had to get away. Lila was sure to let them know where she was.

"Phoebe, what the hell was that?" Arnold asked abruptly.

"Willikers, Phoebe, on account a that stormin'," Stinky added. Still the same as he was in Elementary; he wore nicer clothes, but he still had the rural accent.

"Yeah! She promised me a chocolate!" Harold whined, already done with his meal.

Still all fat, and a whiney baby, the only difference with him was that he was bigger; actually, bigger than some farm animals.

"Gosh, I hope she's alright," Eugene said. Sheena nodded. Eugene dressed smartly now, and he tripped less often.

"She probably went to buy the newest Dior Exclusive Paris line of shoes!" Rhonda exclaimed. They all stared at her. Even Lila, who had managed to get a victorious smile suppressed.

Rhonda was still the school gossip, but she was now the school drama queen too.

"_What?_" Rhonda asked oblivious, "It's worth skipping school for," She reasoned. Nadine shook her head in disbelieve. They all sighed.

"Maybe she forgot somethin' at home?" Gerald suggested.

"Or she went to hang herself! Hahahaha!" The poor maniac… He was pretty much the same.

"Curly! That is _not_ the reason!" Phoebe spoke up for the first time. All eyes were on her.

"Uhm… I-I have t-to go…" Phoebe stood up again, being in the spotlight giving her a bad case of shyness. Gerald stood up too, blocking her from the exit.

"Hey now, what's the real reason?" Gerald asked smoothly. He didn't actually want to know, but he could tell Arnold wanted to, and he could see that it was bothering Phoebe a lot.

Phoebe suddenly got angry. She turned around and pointed at Lila, sitting in the corner. "Ask. Her." With that the small Asian girl left, leaving them all dumbfounded. They turned to Lila.

She sheepishly laughed. "I… Am ever so sorry, but um… I h-have to go… Lunch is almost up!" She scurried away.

"Whoa. This is one twisted day." Iggy said. Same Iggy, different school.

* * *

So... Yeah. Review and tell me what you think!

Phantom


	2. Progress

A week later, everyone was growing nervous and worried.

"Arnold, my man, I'm sure she's coming back! Why are you tripping over Helga G. Pataki anyway?" Gerald asked as they sat at Aqua, a new teen hang-out place.

"Gerald, nobody acts strange and disappear in one day. There must be a reason."

"But think of it this way. No Helga, no tormenting, name-calling, spit ball-throwing, and no bullying! It's perfect!"

"What about Phoebe?" Arnold challenged.

"Now that's another story." Gerald said, waving his hands up in the air defensively.

"Sure, Gerald," Arnold sighed.

"Speak of the angel…" Gerald mumbled, smiling. Phoebe headed towards them.

"Mind if I join?"

"Sure, Honey," Gerald said, patting a seat next to him.

"Gerald! I told you not to call me that in public!" Phoebe got tomato-red in what could've been world-record timing.

"Can't stop it, don't _wanna_ stop it."

Arnold chuckled. Same ole' Gerald.

Phoebe sighed deeply, something Arnold and everyone with functional eyes and paying some attention noticed.

"How you holding up, Phoebe?" Arnold asked. In truth he couldn't stop thinking about Helga too. But he never showed it, finding it too embarrassing.

"Barely," She answered. Gerald took this as an opportunity. He slid his arm over her shoulders.

"Hey, Baby, it isn't your fault she's missing, and we'll all miss her deep, caring sole… The way she always looked out for everyone was inspirational…"

Phoebe merely nodded.

Gerald faked a sob. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry… Don't look at me…" He covered his face. Arnold rolled his eyes; _definitely_ same ole' Gerald.

"Remember what you said in the cafeteria? I think you know way more than any of us." Arnold got a bit closer to her. She sighed, knowing exactly what he meant.

Phoebe thought of how she could tell the blond boy without telling him too much. She wanted him to see Lila for the fake she was on his own, just like Phoebe had throughout the past week.

"She said something to me just before we entered the cafeteria, but…"

Arnold got pumped up. Gerald too, since he wanted to know who to thank.

"…and?" Arnold asked. "C'mon Pheebs, maybe we can help," he pleaded.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "She said something bad will happen, and if something happens to her, I'd have to promise I'd be patient. She said that she'd be back…"

Even Gerald was surprised, eyes wide.

"There's something else," Arnold said. He saw that Phoebe was hiding something. His grandmother had taught him how to read body language and he was a pro.

What Phoebe already said was shocking, and he was afraid to know the rest.

"What are you t-talking about?" Phoebe asked, sipping on her Coke that Gerald ordered for her.

The stuttering gave her away.

"Phoebe, you know what I'm talking about," Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Arnold, I think you should figure out the rest on your own," Phoebe stood up, "but you're too dense, anyway…" She muttered.

"I am not!" Arnold defended himself. Gerald chuckled.

"If you weren't, I'm almost positive that you would have seen the truth in fourth grade, maybe even sooner," she pecked Gerald on the cheek and waved.

"Have a nice weekend! I'm going to be busy figuring out where my best friend is!" She yelled as she exited Aqua.

Just as she was going to pass the doors, Sid, Stinky and Harold blocked her.

"Hey Phoebe, did you by any chance see how Helga went all white n' spooky when she saow that FPD s'mthin' like that vehicle?" Stinky asked, more oblivious than usual.

Arnold stood up and paid attention. Phoebe realized that it was true.

"That's it! That's why she disappeared!" A few teens listened in, one of them being Rhonda. Phoebe went blabbing on, not caring if anyone heard. Arnold and Gerald were standing by her as she figured everything out in hushed mutters.

"That's why she acted like that, why she suddenly ran out, why she was nearly to tears-"

"Whoa! Hold on, ma girl, are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" Gerald asked.

"She cried?" Arnold was visibly concerned by now. Phoebe frowned, her face scrunching up in concentrating on her thoughts.

"No, but she was nearly to tears when she said something bad was going to happen to her…" Arnold was getting terrified and angry at the same time. Who would make her so… scared, that she'd disappear because of it?

"But, that's why she said… Oh no!" Phoebe went pale. She exited the store with a petrified look. Arnold followed because he wanted to help, and Gerald followed to make sure Phoebe was okay.

"Whoa, hold on, Phoebe. Calm down," Gerald caressed her cheek.

"Oh no what, Phoebe?" Arnold asked.

"Um... You both know that Helga… Well she isn't the perfect saint, right?" Phoebe blushed, knowing full and well what she was going to admit.

"Psh… Honey, I knew that before she was born!" Gerald chuckled. Phoebe shook her head as Arnold rolled his eyes again.

"Well, there was times when she would… Surprise us," Arnold agreed warily, finding it hard to choose which words fitted best.

Phoebe sighed, "You have no idea."

"Huh?" Arnold asked.

"Maybe you two should sit."


End file.
